


Couldn't Ask for Better

by Avengers_Whore



Series: Soulmates [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Mpreg, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Tony Stark, Pregnancy, Weddings, for real this time tho, like he's a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengers_Whore/pseuds/Avengers_Whore
Summary: Tony leaned heavily against the toilet, panting softly from his most recent bout of vomiting. This was the 9th day he’d woken up at some god awful hour to empty the contents of his stomach, somehow managing to not disturb his mate in the process.





	Couldn't Ask for Better

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! The kind-of sequel/prequel to Die Together or Don't Die At All. If I'm being honest, I will probably turn this whole thing into a series because I have a few more ideas for Tony and Bucky and this was getting just a tad long for me to fit in all of them. Hope you enjoy!

Tony leaned heavily against the toilet, panting softly from his most recent bout of vomiting. He groaned and reached up to grab the counter, hauling himself up and turning on the faucet. He shoved his mouth under the flow of water and started rinsing, shuddering at the taste and smell. He pulled away and ran a hand through his hair, looking in the mirror. God, he looked like shit.  
This was the 9th day he’d woken up at some god awful hour to empty the contents of his stomach, somehow managing to not disturb his mate in the process. He pushed away from the counter after turning the faucet off. He flushed the toilet and then made his way back to the nest, crawling back in and nuzzling up to James’s neck.  
The alpha shifted and yawned before wrapping his arms around the omega, pressing his nose to the side of the brunet’s head and breathing in his scent. Tony purred happily and closed his eyes, happily falling back asleep in his mate’s arms.  
He next woke up when Bucky was carefully detangling himself from the nest, getting off of the bed and walking over to their wardrobe. The omega watched as his mate pulled out a tank top and his running shorts, telling him it was time for he and Steve to go on their morning run. He whined petulantly and rolled over into his mate’s warm spot, surrounding himself in the familiar smell.  
James chuckled softly and walked back over, leaning down and pressing his lips to his omega’s neck. He grazed his teeth over the bondmark and earned another whine as response to the teasing.  
“I’ll be back before ya know it, doll,” the taller murmured, kissing his cheek and pulling back again. Tony huffed and closed his eyes again, curling up into a tight ball. When his breathing evened out once more, Bucky pulled on his tennis shoes and left their bedroom. He got in the elevator and went down to the common room where Steve was already waiting with two water bottles and a banana.  
“Ready to go?” Steve asked with a smile, the blond alpha already walking over to join his best friend. The bruent nodded his head and they got back in the elevator and left the tower. Halfway through their run around Central Park, they slowed down to a walk and each took a drink from their waters.  
“You’re quiet today. Something wrong?” Steve asked him, looking at the other alpha. Bucky was silent for a moment.  
“I think Tones is sick,” he murmured. “He gets up in the middle of the night and I hear him retching. He doesn’t know I hear him.”  
“Has he gone to a see a doctor?” The blond was frowning, automatically worried about his long-time friend. He’d been taking care of Tony since he came out of the ice and that wasn’t going to stop just because Bucky had come back from the dead.  
“No. I’ve been tryin’ to figure out how to bring it up.”  
“Just come out and say it, Buck. You two have been through too much to beat around the bush now.”  
The brunet nodded his head and the two continued on their run once more. They finished circling Central Park another few times before jogging back to the tower. They went up to the common floor and when the doors of the elevator opened, both of the alphas were hit with the scent of happy omega and content beta.  
They got out of the elevator and found Tony, Clint, and Natasha on the couch. Natasha was painting Tony’s toenails while Clint was painting his fingernails. They were using a bright, hot rod red, the same red that the Iron Man armor was colored. The trio were giggling quietly and whispering to each other.  
Both alphas smiled when they heard the two omegas and the beta giggle, pure joy on all of their faces. Even Natasha, who so rarely liked to show much emotion even in front of the pack, had a bright smile on her face as she talked with the two omegas. The beta woman leaned forward and pressed a kiss to each omega’s cheek.  
“Ain’t this precious, Stevie?” Bucky asked loudly, gathering the trio’s attention. The alpha rumbled happily at his mate’s attention while Steve chuckled and shook his head lightly. The brunet alpha walk over and leaned down behind his omega, pressing a kiss to his neck.  
“Have a good run?” Tony asked as he breathed in his alpha’s scent. James nodded his head and returned the gesture of scenting his lover.  
“Talk later?”  
“Yeah, sure,” the genius answered after a moment of hesitation. The ex-assassin pressed a reassuring kiss to his bonding gland before heading back to the elevator, intent on getting a shower.  
-  
Tony hummed softly as he took a swig from his tumbler, happy and content with the burn of whiskey down his throat. He was hiding away in a bar in Brooklyn from his parents and all of his responsibilities. His father was trying to set him up with another suitor despite the fact the omega had chased away five already.  
The bar was filled with a mixture of scents, mainly the heavy scent of alpha with a few betas mixed in. There was only one or two other omegas in the bar, more than likely hanging off of their mate and being shown off for the whole neighborhood to see.  
If he’d been raised in a lesser household, he would’ve cringed and shuddered at the overpowering scent of cheap cologne and bitter alpha pheromones. But his mother and nanny had done nothing but drill etiquette and manners into his head since he could talk.  
“What’s a pretty, lil thing like you doin’ in a place like this?” The alpha rumbled as he leaned against the bar next to Tony. The omega turned his head and looked the alpha up and down, once again having to hold back from curling his lip with distaste.  
“Drinking alone, so move along,” the brunet answered, turning away from the alpha once more. He took another swig of whiskey and sighed happily. His content mood quickly dived as he felt the alpha move closer, a hand snaking around to cup his hip. He turned back to the alpha and growled warningly.  
“Don’t be like that, pretty thing,” the alpha growled back, tightening his grip on the brunet. Tony opened his mouth to snap something at him but was interrupted by a small, blond ball of fury.  
“Leave him alone!” The blond yelled, reeling his fist back and landing a firm hit on the alpha’s jaw. Tony blinked and watched the two start a brawl in the middle of the bar, the smaller getting pounded into the ground. The omega watched while he sipped his whiskey, leaning against the bar.  
Suddenly the scent of pine and the crisp smell of snow invaded his nostrils. Tony whimpered softly and had to set the tumbler of whiskey on the bar before he dropped it. Just the scent alone made the omega’s insides turn into goo and he briefly worried that he’d start to slick over it. And then his eyes landed on the suave alpha the scent belonged to. He clenched his thighs together.  
The tall brunet hauled both the blond and the creep up by the scruffs of their necks and shoved the creep towards the doors of the bar. He growled quietly when the alpha tried to turn around and continue the fight, baring his teeth. Tony watched as the other alpha huffed and stalked out the door.  
“When are you gonna learn to stop pickin’ fights?” The brunet huffed as he straightened out the blond’s shirt and hair.  
“He was forcin’ himself on an omega, Bucky,” the blond retorted angrily. Bucky sighed softly and ran a hand through his hair. He turned to look at Tony and the omega’s eyes widened, staring right into icy-blue eyes with his own honey-brown. He walked a little closer to the shorter brunet.  
“You alright, doll?” God, even his voice made Tony weak in the knees. He was positive they would’ve buckled if he were standing.  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” Tony replied, staring into the alpha’s eyes. Bucky’s eyes shined with amusement. Clearly he could smell the shorter’s pheromones.  
“Upper Manhattan? Yer a long way from home,” the taller drawled, tilting his head to the side. “James Barnes, friends call me Bucky.”  
“And where would they get such a godawful nickname like that?” Tony asked with a grin, getting up off of the stool and into the alpha’s space.  
“Middle name’s Buchanan.”  
“I think I’ll stick to James,” the omega purred. He took a deep breath, boldly and vulgarly taking a long whiff of that snowy scent before turning and leaving the bar, casting a wave over his shoulder.  
“Jesus,” Bucky muttered once the omega was out of sight, a crooked grin on his face. He grunted as Steve elbowed his side harshly.  
“Yer ma would rinse your mouth out for that.”  
-  
Tony bounced his knee anxiously as he sat waiting in the exam room, nervously glancing at his phone as he waited for the doctor. James had expressed how worried he was about the omega’s health, the alpha’s scent actually growing anxious as he told him he knew about the mid-night vomiting sessions.  
The omega had reluctantly agreed to go to the doctor’s under the condition that he go alone since the alpha’s nerves would just make him more nervous. He hated the doctor enough as it was, he didn’t need any unnecessary anxiety. He looked up when the door opened and a pretty beta woman came in with a clipboard.  
“Alright, Mr. Stark, what seems to be the problem? It says here you’ve been throwing up.”  
“Yeah, for like the last week. And just yesterday, I started throwing up in the afternoon,” Tony explained with a sigh.  
“What about your moods? Any sudden shifts or anything unusual?” The doctor asked as she wrote in the omega’s file.  
“A...few I guess. I guess sometimes I’m weirdly happier than usual or sometimes little things will make me cry when they normally wouldn’t.”  
The beta nodded her head and wrote a few more things on the clipboard before looking at the omega with a small smile on her face.  
“Well, let’s do a blood test and get a urine sample and see what we find, Mr. Stark,” she said. The omega nodded and rolled his sleeve up while the doctor got a syringe ready. After taking a bit of blood and collecting a urine sample, the woman left the room to start running tests on both.  
Tony fiddled with his phone for the 30 minute wait, growing more anxious by the second. He considered calling his alpha just to hear his voice but decided against it. He took a deep breath and then the door opened once more, the doctor stepping inside with a bright smile on her face.  
“Congratulations, Mr. Stark,” the doctor told him. “You’re pregnant.”  
-  
“Back in Brooklyn again, doll,” James drawled in Tony’s ear, a distinctive rumble to the alpha’s voice as he spoke. The omega shivered lightly as he felt the warmth of the taller man behind him, turning his head slightly to look at him through his peripheral.  
“Why, Mr. Barnes. What a coincidence,” the smaller purred as he leaned back against him. “I didn’t peg you for a dancing kind of man.”  
“Tha’s not fair, doll. Y’know my name but I don’t know yers.”  
“Anthony Carbonell,” Tony answered, turning around and smiling up at the alpha. “If I had any friends, they’d call me Tony.”  
“Care to dance, Tony?” Bucky asked, placing one of his hands on the omega’s waist. He felt the fine fabric of his swing trousers that sat snug over Tony’s waist and hips.  
“I’d love to, James. I promise not to tread on your toes with my Mary Janes.” Bucky glanced down at the omega’s heels and he smirked, nodding his head.  
“I’ll hold you to it,” he rumbled, taking Tony’s hands and pulling him into the center of the dance hall. The younger of the two giggled as he was spun around by the alpha, the pair of them moving to the upbeat sound of the music.  
The pair spent hours dancing and laughing with each other until the music slowed down and forced them to slow as well. The alpha wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist, bringing him close. Tony wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck and looked up at him, a small smile on his face.  
“Y’know, this close, it’s hard to not smell you,” the taller murmured.  
“And what do I smell like, James?”  
“Cinnamon, and hot iron,” the alpha answered, leaning down and taking a bold sniff around the omega’s scent glands. Tony’s breath hitched and he tilted his head ever so slightly to the side to give the man access.  
“Can I court you, doll?”  
“I’ll consider this our first date,” Tony whispered, looking up at the other with wide, brown eyes.  
-  
Tony hummed softly as he fiddled around with the nest, reworking each blanket, pillow, and clothing item around until he deemed it satisfactory. And then he did it all over again. He knew it was the pregnancy hormones making him incredibly happy and wanting to rebuild the nest to be better for he and his mate.  
He purred loudly when he felt arms wrap around his waist and stood up straight, pressing back into his mate’s hold. He tilted his head to the side and whined as he felt teeth move down his neck to his collarbone.  
“Yer awfully happy today,” Bucky murmured against his scent glands. “Doctor’s appointment go okay?”  
“It went perfectly,” the omega replied. He spun around in his hold and immediately started stripping the alpha of his shirt, weaving it into the nest with a happy croon.  
“So yer not sick.”  
“Jamie, I am the opposite of sick!”  
The alpha blinked owlishly at his enthusiastic mate, eyeing the shorter brunet before moving to look over the nest curiously. He sniffed the air, looking for any answers as to why his mate was acting so odd. He caught an underlying floral scent underneath Tony’s usual cinnamon and iron scent.  
“Tones, are you-”  
“I’m pregnant.”  
“Oh my god,” the taller breathed, staring down at his mate with wide eyes. A big grin broke out on his face and he suddenly ran from the room with a shout of, “Steve!”  
Tony laughed and shook his head as he followed after the big brunet, finding him in the common room talking impossibly fast at Steve. The tall blond was staring at his friend as if he’d gained a second head.  
“Tony, what the hell is he trying to tell me?”  
“He’s trying to tell you you’re gonna be an uncle.” Tony suddenly squawked as he was lifted off the ground and spun by his friend, wiggling around in Steve’s grip.  
“Tones, this is amazing,” Steve exclaimed with a wide grin, hugging the omega tight. “How far along are you?”  
“Almost 11 weeks now,” the genius giggled, hugging the big blond back.  
“Whoa, what’s with all the hugging?” Clint asked as he and Bruce walked into the room, each carrying mugs with hot cocoa. The blond omega sniffed the air and his eyes widened as he looked at Tony. “Are you-?”  
“Yeah, I am,” the brunet answered with a wide grin on his face. Clint let out a very manly scream and launched himself at the other omega, not caring about the mug that was now on the floor. He jumped up and down with Tony in his arms, a loud purr emitting from his throat.  
The omega was picked up once more and he trilled as he was surrounded in his mate’s familiar scent. He nuzzled close to the taller’s scent glands and breathed in the scent of pine and snow, shuddering happily as it washed over him.  
“Back to the nest,” James murmured, a hint of a growl to his voice. The others laughed quietly as the pair of brunets left the common room and went back to their bedroom in the penthouse. Tony was laid in the middle of the nest and his mate crawled on top of him, pressing against his smaller lover.  
“Yer gonna look so beautiful when you start showin’,” the alpha growled, nipping at Tony’s neck and licking at his bite mark.  
“All fat with your pups?” Tony teased, wrapping his arms and legs around his lover. Bucky groaned softly and bit down over the bonding scar causing the omega to arch his back and let out a loud whine. “Oh fuck me, Jamie.”  
“Plannin’ on it, babydoll.”  
-  
Tony whined loudly, one hand keeping his upper body up and the other supporting his bump as his alpha pounded him into their mattress. The omega was on his hands and knees, doing his best to hold himself up through the pleasure of his mate’s knot brushing against his rim.  
The omega was now 17 weeks pregnant and the high sex-drive had kicked in the week previous. If not for the serum, James more than likely would’ve collapsed or run out of energy days ago. He gripped the blankets beneath his hand and moaned out his appreciation for his alpha.  
“Y’like that, doll?” Bucky growled in his ear, leaning over to press his chest to the younger’s back as he continuously wrecked his lover. “Like it when I fuck you hard and deep?”  
“Yes, alpha,” Tony whimpered, his eyes rolling back as he felt the taller man’s cock hit his prostate. “Oh, alpha, please, more please!”  
“What a greedy, lil thing,” the alpha rumbled, pressing his expanding knot in before pulling it out again. The omega cried out and pressed his hips back. “Yer already pregnant, what more can I do?”  
“Gimme your knot, alpha,” Tony purred, looking at the alpha over his shoulder. “Remind me how I got these pups.”  
“Oh I’ll remind ya,” Bucky growled and began thrusting harder, gripping his mate’s hips hard enough to leave bruises. He’ll pulled the omega back to meet him thrust for thrust until finally his knot locked them together.  
Tony wailed and threw his head back as the knot swelled up, making him cum hard. He mewled when he felt the wet warmth of his lover’s own cum coating his insides, pleasure coursing through his veins.  
Bucky slowly laid them both down on their sides, wrapping his arms around the younger and holding him close while they waited for the knot to deflate. He pressed his mouth to the back of Tony’s neck and nipped lightly at his nape, sucking a dark hickey.  
“Jamie…”  
“Yeah, babydoll?”  
“We’re pregnant,” the omega breathed. Bucky chuckled and nodded his head, nuzzling his younger mate.  
“I know, Tones,” the alpha told him quietly. He placed his hands on the brunet’s stomach and rubbed the bump.  
“James, I never thought...never thought we’d get this,” Tony whimpered, pressing back into his mate trying to get as close as physically possible.  
“Don’t focus on the past, Tony,” he replied. “I’m here, Stevie’s here, you’re here. We’re all here, the past doesn’t matter.”  
“It does though, it’s always mattered to me, I can’t let it go.”  
“I remember all the letters you used to write me,” James said, catching the omega off guard by the abrupt change in subject. He turned his head and looked back at the ex-assassin with a small frown on his face.  
“What about them?”  
“You said you couldn’t wait fer the war to be over so you could marry me,” he continued on. “Had the whole thing planned even though I’d only been gone a coupl’a months. Was gona be small, only friends, yer ma, and the Jarvis family.”  
“Told you I was gonna wear a dress and everything,” Tony mumbled, a faint blush on his cheeks. His frown slowly melted into a small smile.  
“And I told you that as soon as I came home, we’d get married. So let’s get married, doll.”  
“Wh-What?”  
“I’m home, yer pregnant with my pups, there’s no better time.”  
-  
Tony hummed quietly, hanging on James’s arm as they walked through the park. The sun had set a mere 10 minutes earlier, slowly dropping them into darkness. The pair had been on another date after a whole year of courting, both of them more than happy and in love with the other.  
The alpha pulled them both to a stop and smiled down at Tony, wrapping both of his arms around him and pulling him in close. He leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to the omega’s lips, making the younger brunet purr quietly.  
“I wanted t’ask you somethin’,” the alpha murmured against the genius’s cheek, pressing light kisses to the tanned skin.  
“Ask away,” Tony replied, purring contently.  
“When will I get t’meet yer parents?” The omega froze, pulling back slightly to look up at the alpha. “It’s just...you’ve met my ma and sisters plenty of times. And Steve. But I haven’t met yer folks.”  
“Trust me, Jamie, they’re nothing special,” Tony muttered, looking down at the ground.  
“Tony, we’ve been courtin’ fer a year now. If this means somethin’, I wanna meet ‘em.”  
“Fine,” Tony muttered, pulling away entirely from the alpha and walking over to a bench. “You need to know a few things before anything else though.”  
Bucky frowned slightly as he watched the omega walk away, following after him to the bench once the other brunet sat down. He sat down next to the younger and faced him, giving him his full attention.  
“First, my surname is Stark,” the omega started. “Carbonell is my mum’s maiden name. I didn’t want you to treat me different just because of who my father is.  
“Second, I haven’t brought you, or any part of our courtship, up to either of my parents. I wanted this to be just about us and they would’ve made it about them.”  
“And third?” Bucky asked quietly, trying to let all of this information sink in as he looked at the shorter brunet. Tony looked up at him, unshed tears gathered in his honey eyes.  
“If you still want to meet them, you’ll have to act like a whole other man and I don’t want you to have to do that,” the younger whispered. He reached forward and carefully took the alpha’s hand, feeling over the calloused fingers with his own.  
“Tones, I love you, I don’ care who yer parents are,” Bucky told him firmly, pulling Tony into his chest and wrapping his arms around him. “I’ll do whatever it takes if it means you’ll be my mate.”  
“Okay,” Tony breathed, a wide smile taking over his face as he nodded eagerly. “I don’t care what they say, I want you to be my mate too.”  
A week later saw the omega pacing the front hall of his family’s manor, anxiously waiting for Bucky to arrive. Jarvis and Ana were both putting the final touches on dinner and his parents were finishing getting ready for the evening.  
Howard had been furious when Tony had told him he’d been courting an unknown alpha for over a year without his knowledge or consent but he’d grudgingly agreed to meet him. His mother, on the other hand, had been ecstatic to find out her only son had finally found an alpha he didn’t want to chase away.  
There was a firm knock on the door and the short brunet jumped. He rushed to the door and opened it, smiling wide as he looked James up and down. The alpha was in a nice button down tucked into black slacks and he even had a tie around his neck. The omega purred at the sight and pulled the taller brunet into the house, shutting the door behind him.  
“You look so handsome,” Tony complimented, still purring. He fiddled with the alpha’s hair, shirt collar, tie, everything he could reach. He bit his lip as he fiddled, chewing on it nervously before Bucky gently grasped his wrists.  
“Everythin’ll be alright, babydoll,” the taller murmured soothingly, bringing his hands up and pressing kisses to the younger’s calloused knuckles. “I only care what you think.”  
Tony smiled and nodded his head, getting up on his toes to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Like every time they kissed each other a small spark came to life, leaving both brunets feeling warm and soft on the inside. An approach of steps sounded behind them and they pulled apart.  
“You must be James,” Maria greeted as she appeared in the front hall. The older beta woman was dressed elegantly in a blouse and skirt. “Anthony hasn’t stopped talking about you. I’m Maria.”  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Stark,” the alpha greeted, gently taking the woman’s hand and kissing her knuckles. Maria hummed approvingly and smiled at the tall brunet. “I can see where Tony gets his looks.”  
“Oh, James, please call me Maria,” she said, gently tugging Bucky towards the dining room. “And if you think he looks like me, wait until you meet Howard. Anthony is a spitting image of his father.”  
Tony groaned softly and followed after his mother and alpha. The trio entered the dining room where Jarvis and Ana were putting dinner on the table. The young butler winked at Tony before pulling out one of the chairs for Maria, pushing it in once she was settled. He moved to pull out a chair for Tony but Bucky beat him to it, fixing the omega with a smile.  
“What a gentleman,” Ana faux-whispered to Maria, the two women giggling to themselves. Tony huffed softly and gave the two betas a look before giving Bucky an apologetic look. The alpha chuckled softly and sat down.  
It was another half an hour and the trio were already halfway through their dessert when Howard finally came into the dining room and sat down at the head of the table next to Maria. Jarvis came over and set a tumbler of scotch down while Ana came over with a plate of food. The alpha muttered a quiet thanks before turning his gaze to his family. His dark eyes settled on the only other alpha in the room.  
“Who are you?” Howard asked gruffly, eyes narrowed. Tony couldn’t help the soft groan that escaped.  
“James Barnes, sir,” James replied. Maria gently laid a hand on her husband’s hand to gather his attention and murmured in his ear. Realization dawned on the man’s face as he looked at the tall brunet.  
“The alpha courting my son.”  
“Yes, sir.” Howard looked him up and down before turning to Tony with a raised eyebrow. Bucky marvelled at how right Maria had been - the omega really was the spitting image of his father.  
“I’ve thrown better alphas at you and you chose him?” Tony scowled.  
“Well he treats me like a person instead of just a hole to breed so…” he trailed off, raising an eyebrow to mimic his father’s look. Father and son stared at each other with narrowed eyes before Howard finally looked away and took a swig from his scotch.  
“You’re so stubborn. Maria, I blame your side of the family.”  
“Oh no, dear, the stubbornness is all Stark,” the beta replied with a smirk against her wine glass. Tony was grinning proudly and he preened when he noticed Bucky looking at him.  
“I have your permission then?” Bucky asked, turning his attention from Tony back to Howard.  
“Take him, please,” Howard said with a wave of his hand. “You’ll be doing me a favor.”  
“You and me both,” Tony snarked back as he stood up. “If you’ll excuse us, Jamie and I have a lot to talk about.”  
“Of course, bambino,” Maria said, kissing her son’s cheek when he came over to her. He pressed his lips to her cheek and scented her affectionately before moving over to Howard. The alpha tilted his head with a small smile on his face as Tony kissed his cheek too, muttering a soft, “night daddy.”  
Howard rumbled out a purr and tapped his son’s chin with the side of his finger affectionately. Tony perked up happily and said his goodbyes to Jarvis and Ana before leaving with James on his tail, a noticeable pep in his step. The taller brunet caught up to him and gently took his hand in his own.  
“So we have things to talk about?” James asked with a smile as they left the manor, Tony eagerly pulling him along. He pulled him towards the garage and hopped in one of his father’s expensive cars, waving the keys around with a grin.  
“Get in, Jamie, we’re going for a drive.” The alpha quirked an eyebrow but got in beside him nonetheless. The omega started up the car and drove out of the garage and down the driveway, out onto the streets of Manhattan.  
“Tones, where the hell are we goin’?”  
“Crazy, if I’m being honest, Jamie,” the omega answered. He glanced over at the other brunet. “Lucky for you, I like crazy. My mum loves you, my dad tolerates you, Ana thinks you’re the bee’s knees, and Jarvis approves of you.”  
“How d’you figure?” Bucky asked.  
“I’ve lived with them all my life, I know exactly how they think, Jamie,” he purred, running a hand through his hair. “My next heat will be in a couple of weeks. You want me, you’ve got me, so Steve might have to find a new place to sleep for a few days.”  
-  
“Oh Jamie, stop it,” Tony giggled as he thumbed through a floral magazine. His alpha was hovering over him, pointing at all of the flowers he thought were pretty. He was getting overly excited about their wedding. “Small and simple, remember?”  
“We still need t’do the guest list, doll,” Bucky said, pulling up the list on his StarkPad. So far it only had Steve as best man and Pepper as maid of honor.  
“Well, you already know to put the whole team on there,” Steve told them as he walked over, leaning over the back of the couch to look over their shoulders. He sighed softly as he looked at the flowers Tony was looking at.  
“That’s not a happy sigh,” Tony commented idly, flipping a page. He and Bucky looked up when the blond stayed quiet. “Steve?”  
“It’s nothing, I’m fine,” the alpha murmured, though his gaze was faraway. The omega reached up and cupped his cheek, a frown on his face. “It’s just...Buck and you, you’re getting your happy ending. Me on the other hand…”  
“Oh my god,” Tony breathed suddenly. He tossed the magazine to the side and scrambled up as well as he could manage with his large stomach. Both alphas stared as the omega got up. “How could I forget? Oh my god!”  
“Tones?” James called. He didn’t get a response, instead watching his omega waddle awkwardly out of the room as fast as he could. Both alphas blinked at each other before shrugging.  
The matter was left alone for a week before the team witnessed Tony pacing back and forth in front of the elevator. Natasha paid no mind to the omega, which clued everyone in on the fact that she more than likely knew what was going on.  
“Tony, what are you doing?” Steve asked from the couch, a furrow in his brow as he watched his friend waddle.  
“Shut up and you’ll see! She should be here any minute. J?”  
“ETA is 1 minute, Sir,” the AI replied immediately. Tony practically vibrated with excitement for the whole minute it took until the elevator dinged. The doors opened and the room filled with the distinct smell of tea, gun oil, and chocolate. Steve was out of his seat immediately, eyes wide as the familiar brunette stepped out of the elevator.  
“Hello, my darling,” Peggy breathed, putting her bags down. Bucky shoved Steve forward a few steps while Tony gently nudged Peggy forward those last few steps.  
“Peg,” Steve whispered back, bringing his hands up and resting them on the brunette’s upper arms. “I-I thought you were...this whole time? We…?”  
“Yes, I’m afraid Anthony wasn’t the only one who had to suffer all these years,” the omega woman told him, lifting a hand and cupping the blond’s cheek. Steve leaned into her touch and closed his eyes, breathing in her familiar scent. All of the tension in his body drained out, leaving him relaxed and pliant underneath her touch.  
“I missed you so much, Peggy.”  
“I think I missed you just a tad more,” she teased, using her free hand to wipe at the tears threatening to spill over. Steve laughed wetly and wrapped his arms around, pulling her flush to his body and pressing his nose to her neck. Peggy wrapped her own arms up around his shoulders, holding him just as tight.  
-  
“Don’t even think about dying for a second, understand?” Tony breathed, trying his hardest to keep the tears at bay. He and James stood in the doorway of the apartment they shared with Steve, the brunet alpha all dressed in his uniform.  
“I promise, doll, I’ll come back to you. I’ll always come back,” Bucky told him, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his lips. The omega kissed back, finally letting the tears spill over as he clung onto his mate’s jacket. His scarred bond bite was visible over the neck of his blouse, beautifully healed after nearly a year of being bonded.  
“I’ll write every week. You’ll be sick of me by the time you come home,” Tony teased with a grin. He got up on his toes and gently latched his teeth onto the mark on Bucky’s own neck, mouthing at the scar to leave a fresh layer of his scent.  
“Not on your life, Tones,” the alpha replied. “I’ll be back before y’know it, babydoll. This ain’t goodbye.”  
Tony nodded his head after he pulled back, pressing one last kiss to his alpha’s lips before letting the taller man go. He glanced over his shoulder once before he headed down the stairs of the building. The omega wiped at his eyes fiercely and turned back into the apartment, grabbing his own suitcase.  
Jarvis would be by to collect him soon enough since his father wanted him to assist on a new project. Steve had yet to return after the Expo last night and so the short brunet wrote a note, leaving it on the small alpha’s pillow.  
-  
Howard, Tony, and Peggy stood over a table looking over maps and schematics that were laid out on top. The younger of the three brunets had red-rimmed, puffy eyes and was obviously trying to distract himself from the loss of his mate and his best friend.  
A sudden uproar of voices caught their attention and the three looked up to the camp to see what the commotion was. Peggy gaped as a large group of alphas and betas came up over the nearby rise in the trees, lead by Steve who was still carrying that ridiculous shield. And behind him…  
“James!” Tony cried, practically jumping over the table and booking it across the camp. Bucky broke from behind Steve and met his omega halfway, lifting him up and spinning him around with ease. The shorter of the two cupped his mate’s face in his hands, pulling him forward and kissing the alpha senseless.  
“Told you I’d always come back, doll,” Bucky breathed as he pulled back, blinking away the daze his mate’s pheromones were bringing on.  
“You’re late,” Peggy spoke up, quirking an eyebrow at Steve. The omega woman had an unimpressed twist to her mouth. Steve smiled sheepishly and pulled out the radio, showing the gunshot through it.  
“Couldn’t call my ride,” the blond responded, making Peggy’s stony facade crack as she smiled softly. James grinned down at his mate before looking back up at his best friend.  
“Let’s hear it for Captain America,” he yelled, his grin widening as cheers and applause broke out around the camp.  
-  
“You look stunning, love,” Peggy commented as she finished fussing with Tony’s dress. The silky white fabric felt like heaven on the omega’s sensitive skin and brought out the olive-tan color. He smiled at himself in the mirror, purring happily as he turned this way and that. The dress had a wonderful way of complimenting his pregnant stomach which is why he’d chosen it in the first place.  
“I wish my parents could be here,” he murmured quietly while he ran a hand up and down his bump. The twin pups responded to their mother’s touch in kind, kicking happily against his hand.  
“Oh Tones,” Pepper murmured, running her hand up and down his back. She smiled warmly at the brunet and he smiled back. “At least Rhodey can still walk you down the aisle, hm?”  
“Couldn’t be more honored,” Rhodey said as he came into the dressing room. He was in his formal uniform for the special occasion, his smile widening as he looked his best friend up and down. “You look beautiful, Tones.”  
“Thanks, honeybear.”  
“Is it time already?” Peggy asked, grabbing her phone off of the vanity to check the time. “Alright, darling, we need to get to our places.”  
The omega nodded his head and kissed her and Pepper’s cheeks before letting them leave the room. He took a shaky breath and smiled weakly at Rhodey, who chuckled and kissed the top of the shorter man’s head.  
“You’re gonna knock that alpha right off his feet.”  
“I do that without being in a wedding dress.”  
“Exactly,” the alpha agreed with a grin on his face. He offered his arm and Tony grabbed onto the crook of his elbow, allowing the man to lead him out of the room and outside. The pair had settled on a small garden wedding in the evening. It was only their closest friends who were sat in the garden, as previously agreed upon.  
The music changed and everyone stood up to look at Tony as he and Rhodey walked down the aisle. The genius was smiling brightly, looking at all of his friends before turning his attention to James at the end of the aisle. The tall brunet was dressed in a fitted tux, the fabric hugging his muscled body in all the right ways.  
On either side of him stood Steve, Natasha, Pepper, and Peggy who all looked like they were going to cry their eyes out any moment. Bucky looked just as emotional, his eyes watering as he gazed at his mate. Rhodey handed him off to the other alpha before taking his seat next to Pepper.  
“You look gorgeous, babydoll,” Bucky breathed as he took Tony’s hands, holding them tightly in his own mismatched ones. The omega’s smile somehow widened even further before both brunets turned their attention to the priest. Neither were particularly religious but it was something they both knew their parents would’ve insisted on.  
Tony barely listens to a word he says, his gaze moving back to his mate’s face. He studies the strong, stubbled jawline and the icy-blue eyes. He trails over the long hair, so different from the short strands he’d dug his fingers into 70 years ago. He snaps to attention when he hears his name.  
“-Stark to be your lawfully wedded omega?”  
“I do,” James answered, squeezing his mate’s hand as he slid the wedding band onto Tony’s finger, right next to the decades-old engagement ring. Tony purred loudly and got up on his toes to scent his mate happily.  
“And do you, Anthony, take James Barnes to be your lawfully wedded alpha?”  
“I do,” Tony replied, carefully taking the ring from Pepper and sliding it onto his alpha’s ring finger. The taller man bent down and scented down his neck, nipping teasingly for extra measure.  
“Then I now pronounce you bonded,” the priest announced with a warm smile. “Congratulations Mr. and Mr. Barnes-Stark.”  
James grinned as he picked Tony up and spun him around, pressing kisses to his face over and over. The genius squealed but held onto his mate with a tight grip, refusing to let go of him now.  
-  
The twins came a whole month early on a sunny August morning in their bedroom where Tony had wanted to have them since he despised hospitals. Bucky had put together their nest as quickly as possible, giving off all sorts of nervous pheromones as he built around his mate.  
“They’re so beautiful, doll,” the alpha murmured from behind Tony. He had the omega resting between his legs and reclining against his chest. He had a pup in each arm, both of the infants soundly sleeping now that they’d been fed. Each one had a soft tuft of brown hair on their heads, the same shade as their parents’.  
Peter was the elder of the two and looked a little more like his mother with his matching nose and dimples. The pup had been smiling almost as soon as he came out, showing off the little divets in his cheeks and making his parents coo in awe.  
Harley was the younger and looked more like his father. He had the same facial structure and pale skin as the alpha which made the taller brunet puff out his chest with pride. It had been a few hours since they’d come into the world and now that they were asleep, the two new parents took a moment to breathe.  
“J, send in the rest of them team please,” Tony requested quietly. The AI didn’t respond but a few moments later, their friends all entered the room quietly. Bucky only tensed for a moment, getting his surge of protective instincts under control before relaxing once more. The room filled with the scent of pack on top of the new baby smell.  
“Oh, Tony, they’re precious,” Natasha breathed, creeping over to the nest and peering at the pups’ faces. Tony smiled sympathetically when he saw the brief flash of sadness go over the beta’s face.  
“Here, hold Peter,” he murmured, offering Peter to her. The redhead blinked but smiled and carefully took the small babe into her arms. Her scent immediately gave way to happiness and she tightened her hold ever so slightly on the bundle. Bruce came closer and peeked at Peter nervously, visibly relaxing as he looked at him.  
“Who knew you’d make such cute kids,” Clint teased, gently butting his forehead against his fellow omega’s.  
“Uh me, clearly,” Tony teased back, nuzzling the blond’s cheek affectionately. He turned to look at Steve and Peggy and offered up Harley, who was carefully taken by the other blond in the room. “Meet your godson, Harley.”  
“Wh-What?” Steve asked, his brow furrowing as he looked at his two friends. Bucky rolled his eyes good-naturedly.  
“You ‘n Pegs are Harley’s godparents, Pep and Rhodey are Peter’s, punk,” the brunet told him as he wrapped his arms around Tony’s midsection. The omega hummed and closed his eyes, yawning.  
“Can’t believe you didn’t guess,” the genius muttered with a tired smile.  
“Get some sleep, darling,” Peggy told him fondly.  
“You’ve earned it, babydoll,” Bucky agreed quietly, nuzzling the side of his mate’s head. The shorter man muttered something no one could hear before he dropped off, fast asleep in a few minutes.


End file.
